Kisses
by Charlie el unicornio
Summary: Arthur está cansado de que Alfred lo vea como un niño, ya tiene 14 años, ¡quiere su maldito beso en la boca! Alfred siempre lo besa en la mejilla o en la frente, pero nunca en los labios. Tiene que hacérselo saber. USAxShota!UK


Ho-hola soy Kyary y te apuesto un cacho de pizza a que estás leyendo esto como Germán Garmendia (?)

**Pairing:** USAxShota!UK

**Summary:** Arthur está cansado de que Alfred lo vea como un niño, ya tiene 14 años, ¡quiere su maldito beso en la boca! Alfred siempre lo besa en la mejilla o en la frente, pero nunca en los labios. Tiene que hacérselo saber.

**Advertencias: **Arthur frustrado **c: **es un oneshot de los cortos…

Escribí esto de apuro… me vino la idea y fue como que "tengo que escribirlo adsadas" y taah… Si alguien ya escribió algo así pues… perdón xD pero no es plagio, eh? Bueh, no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero en fin.

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo dueño, Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera obra mía, Canada sería un agente secreto de S.H.I.E.L.D como Natasha Romanoff _(… qué? xD)

...~*~...

* * *

_Habían tenido una cita. Ahora se encontraban de camino a casa del inglés._

Alfred F. Jones, americano, 18 años, cabello rubio cobrizo, ojos celestes e increíblemente apuesto. Su pareja: Arthur Kirkland, británico, 14 años, cabello rubio trigo, ojos verdes esmeralda, muy lindo… y cejón. Se conocieron hace un tiempo, al principio Arthur no lo soportaba; siempre riéndose de manera estúpida, actuando infantilmente y haciéndolo sonrojar sin razones aparentes, diciéndole que era muy lindo, para acabar dándose cuenta de que se había enamorado del idiota americano. Como ambos correspondían a los sentimientos del otro, no tardaron mucho en convertirse en pareja. Obviamente, sus padres no sabían nada, para ellos eran solo "muy buenos amigos". Si se enteraban podían haber problemas bastante graves, y no porque los dos eran hombres, Arthur sabía muy bien que sus padres aceptarían su inclinación sexual fuese cual fuese. El problema era la edad. En realidad, Alfred solo tenía cuatro años más que Arthur, pero desde un punto de vista "normal", no es muy aceptado que un_ niño _de 14 años salga con un _hombre _de 18. Pero si Alfred tuviera 22 años, y Arthur 18, ya no se vería tan mal, ¿cierto?

Ya habiendo llegado a su destino, justamente enfrente al portón, Arthur se dio la vuelta, mirando a su novio fijamente, como esperando algo. Él solo lo miró curiosamente y luego le sonrió, acercándose y tomándole el rostro suavemente.

El menor, creyendo que por fin lo besaría, cerró sus ojos esperando sentir unos labios contra los suyos, pero no.

Solo sintió un beso en su frente y luego a Alfred alejándose. Abrió sus ojos con un gesto de enfado evidente y se preparó para reclamarle, pero en algo en su subconsciente le hizo arrepentirse, así que decidió callarse. Al final suspiró con resignación y lo abrazó.

**-I love you, Artie~-**

**-I love you too, bloody git, aunque eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de las cosas-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- **Lo miró inflando los cachetes. El inglés solo esbozo una especie de sonrisa resignada y le acarició el rostro.

**-Nothing Alfred, nothing-**

* * *

Una semana más tarde

Alfred había ido a buscar a Arthur para ir a pasear por ahí, lo que fuera, tenía ganas de pasar el rato con su novio.

…

Llegaron a un Mc'Donalds y Alfred fue a realizar la compra, algo más o menos normal (dígase un Mc'Combo con tres hamburguesas Angus* mas Coca-Cola, papas extra grandes y un dinosaurio que baila como Michael Jackson (?) y para Arthur una cajita feliz, mientras el pobre se moría de pena.

Tomaron asiento frente a una ventana en el segundo piso y se dedicaron a comer (devorar en el caso de Alfred).

**-Hey, Alfred…-**

**-Hmm?-**

**-Tu… ya sabes, eh… ya-ya no soy un niño, tonto-**

Alfred dejó su comida y lo miró con duda.

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **

**-…-**

**-¿Arthur?-**

El nombrado solo se paró de su asiento y se fue a paso rápido con la vista gacha, bajo la mirada confusa del estadounidense, que no tardo en seguirlo; casi tropezándose en la escalera.

Estando fuera del local, el inglés comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia una plaza donde no había prácticamente nadie, con su novio siguiéndole detrás, llamándolo y siendo ignorado. Llegaron a un área desierta y fue cuando entonces Alfred puso su mano en el hombro de su pareja y este se dio vuelta, apartándola de un manotazo y mirándolo totalmente sonrojado, le gritó:

**-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-**

El americano dio un paso atrás, extrañado por su reacción; supuestamente no había hecho nada malo, ¿o si…?

**-Pero, Artie… ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Que eres un idiota, eso es lo que pasa. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-**

**-…-**

Ok, no debió decir eso así, pero tan solo se le escapó.

**-Al… Lo único que… que…-** Tomó aire **-¡SOLO QUIERO UN PUTO BESO EN LA BOCA!-**

Al instante se dio cuenta de sus palabras y desvió la vista, mucho más rojo que antes (si es que podía).

**-Pero tú sigues creyendo que yo soy un niño, y no es así, porq- **No pudo continuar, algo había atrapado sus labios, era suave.

Lo estaban besando.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del contrario y disfrutando del contacto, hasta que se separaron. Miró hacia el suelo con un sonrojo impresionante, no por mucho, puesto que Alfred levantó su rostro con delicadeza, observándolo directo a los ojos. Arthur tuvo que reprimir un suspiro.

**-Arthur, no te veo como un niño, de hecho… amh… olvídalo, pero te veo como mi pareja, al único que amo. Si aun no te había besado fue porque creí que no querías. Digo, tienes 14 años, yo 18… es un tanto pedófilo, ¿no? Además…- **Se acerco a su oído, susurrándole con un tono sensual **–No sabes besar-** y posteriormente le dio un suave mordisco en su oreja, alejándose al instante de su novio, que estaba rojo como un tomate y parecía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

**-Vamos, Artie~ no te enojes, yo puedo enseñarte a besar, y también… **_**otras cosas-**_

**-¡BLOODY GIT!-**

**-AHAHAHAHA-**

Tomó la mano del menor, lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso corto en la boca, callándolo con eso y sonriendo ampliamente. Definitivamente le enseñaría a besar, y… _otras cosas._

* * *

Fin **:'D**

*Hamburguesas Angus: Las hamburguesas Angus son triples, con mucha cosa… realmente llenan, yo no me pude terminar la mía cuando me compre **xD** no se cómo Alfred puede comer tanto y tener tan buen físico, pero bueh.

Espero que alguien le haya gustado esta porquería **c: **y ah, pensé en hacer una segunda parte de esto… de las _otras cosas _(1313), y obviamente, sería lemmon… Si a alguien le interesa, que deje review caguai (?)

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: **¿Te gusta el jugo multifrutas? A mi no.


End file.
